Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale, ''written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Jackals on the Loose". Plot (Back at the Outlands, Shenzi and Janja are with the hyenas, chewing up the bones and searching for food to eat) *Shenzi: Why are there no leftovers left in this dry land?! *Janja: This is the Outlands. No food, no water, but ants and bugs crawling over your home. *Shenzi: I'm not living in a place like this. I thought we were going to team up. *Janja: We are. But we're not sticking to the plan. *Banzai: I thought we teamed up. *Shriek: Yeah. This is a complete waste of time. *Chungu: Guys, don't go. I know we can try again. *Shriek: Like when that brown penguin speed aside of us and dash us to the end? That was bonkers. *Cheezi: We can get revenge on them, right Ed? *Ed: *laugh* *Chungu: I see what is going on. *Banzai: Yeah, we don't have enough hyenas on our team to stop the Pridelanders and penguins. *Janja: Then who is gonna do it? The vultures? *Shenzi: No. There is a group of animals that will try to stop the Pridelanders and penguins. I know who. (Meanwhile, the jackals are sleeping with a bunch of pups laying down as a female jackal wake up to tease on the male jackal) *Reirei: Goigoi, wake up. We got some work to do. *Goigoi: Whoa, what kind of animal would come to sneak into the Outlands. There will be no lion or cheetah to stand by me. *Reirei: Oh, dear. Has there been another misunderstanding? *Goigoi: No. We haven't even start the day yet. *Reirei: You're really dumb. Wake up kids, time to start the day on stealing other animals' food. *Dogo: It is morning already? *Kijana: The sun already shine it's way since the bright light. *Reirei: Kids, you are not here to be lazy. You're here to act up and search for food around the course. *Dogo: Why mom? *Reirei: We got some work to do. We're not going to be sitting like we're doing nothing but sleep on the ground. We're going to hunt and steal all the animals' food in the Pride Lands. *Kijana: That sound like fun. *Dogo: We should do all the tricks to them like we did with the Lion Guard. *Reirei: I know the Lion Guard could be here somewhere around the grasslands. Not til the king find out to exile us all like he did with the Outsiders. *Goigoi: If a hyena come close to our territory, i'm gonna hunt it. *Reirei: Our son was chased by hyenas before. *Dogo: They were mean, scary and predators to prey on those animals. *Reirei: No one is backing in our side. (Janja, Shenzi and the hyenas are walking into the edge where they spy on the jackals) *Shenzi: You see what i'm talking about? *Janja: Jackals? Even the pups are more annoying than teenagers. *Chungu: Whatever they do, they make my ears go pop. *Banzai: The adults and teenagers are not that annoying. Most of them are living in another side of the land. So this family is not the only one standing. *Shenzi: Let's just go talk to them. (While the jackals are setting up, the hyenas meet up with the jackals) *Shenzi: Well hello there. *Reirei: Hyenas. *Goigoi: Whoever you are, you can't eat our pups. *Janja: Those are adults? *Shenzi: Yes. You better be staying in our backs. *Goigoi: He he he, what do we got here? *Banzai: Man, these guys are crazy. *Reirei: Crazy? You call us crazy? I'll show you a big hit. *Shriek: Come on, you and me. *Reirei: You want to fight? I'll fight. *hit Shriek* *Shriek: Ow! *attack Reirei* *Janja: This plan is messed up. You all screwed up. *Goigoi: Get them kids! *Dogo: Yay! *Shenzi: Hey, who let the jackal pups out while they're at sleep. *Banzai: This is getting a bit ridiculous. *Janja: *hit the jackal pups* Out of the way! *Dogo: Mom! *Reirei: My boy Dogo. You brat. *Janja: Who are you calling a brat when you don't have a good pick of jackals together when they steal and cry over certain animal foods. *Reirei: I got you now. *grab Janja* *Janja: Let go of me! *Reirei: *bite Janja* *Janja: *pain and scratch Reirei* *Reirei: Ow. You monster. *Janja: Hyenas are smarter than jackals alike! You are not a good thief to me. *Reirei: Well, you're a type of person i never met in my life. *Janja: Wanna play rock? Huh? *Reirei: Keep it coming. *hit Janja* *Janja: Grrrr, i had enough. *hit Reirei* *Reirei: Fur beater. *hit Janja* *Janja: You can't take away my clan. *Reirei: My pack is going to beat your butt out of the Outlands. *Janja: I hope the Lion Guard comes so that one lion cub that roar you out of the sky. *Reirei: The Lion Guard?! *Janja: What about it? Are you scared about them? *Reirei: Kion.......i know who the Lion Guard are. *Janja: Kion, yeah. I hate that guy so much that i make me wanna eat him for dinner. *Reirei: I'm going to get him first. *Janja: No. I am. I am good at leading hyenas to certain places to catch animals and hunt them for good. *Reirei: I don't believe you're good on defeating the Lion Guard on your own. (The vultures arrive to stop the fight) *Mzingo: Stop! Stop! Stop the fight! *Janja: Whoa, Mzingo, what is going on? *Mzingo: Enough clashing together. *Goigoi: Who is that vulture? *Shriek: What are they doing here? *Mzingo: No more fighting, we need to talk. *Chungu: Like what? *Cheezi: They hit us first. *Reirei: What is with the vultures? *Mzingo: You made some bad omens there. *Mwoga: What a wimpy fight this is. *Janja: No more battles. We all need to talk about this threat. *Dogo: What is going on around here? *Mzingo: As we may know, the penguins have rescued the baby penguins and one of them have teamed up with Simba, Kion and the Lion Guard. *Shenzi: You know i hate the king so much than being loyal to Scar at the Elephant Graveyard. *Janja: No one go to that graveyard place anymore. This land is a home to hyenas and exiled animals alike. *Reirei: That's what i'm talking about. *Shenzi: Have you ever seen a animal walking into the Outlands? *Mzingo: Never have. You will never see a exiled animal like a elephant, a giraffe, a hippo, a crocodile and many types of bird residing here. *Janja: We always stink. *Chungu: Yeah, why we hyenas always live in the Outlands while there are no other home to live, but the Elephant Graveyard. *Cheezi: That's just dull. *Reirei: Whatever or not, we're going to be rivals for now on. *Janja: So what? We just met. *Shenzi: We're going to have to divide and conquer just like we did in our past battles. *Reirei: Fine. Then the vultures would stick with us until the end of the day. *Janja: We'll keeping an eye on the animals until their next revenge. *Shenzi: Why can't we go and hunt the animals down? *Janja: That would be great. Simba is my first meal of the day. *Chungu: We'll chew down Kion. *Cheezi: And eat the rest of the Lion Guard. *Shenzi: You really wanna do that before dividing the group into two. *Reirei: It sound fair to me. *Shenzi: You know what? Let's make a move. (Back at the jungle, Simba, Mumble and the gang are back at the village) *Mumble: Didn't we went there already? *Seymour: We were walking around in circles like a carnival. *Timon: You're back at the village. Anything you need before you guys can explore the rest for yourselves? *Montay: We're getting hungry. *Esequiel: We need something to eat. *Timon: I thought you weren't hungry. *Mumble: Well we are. We want some of your delicious grubs. *Timon: What? Are you kidding me? I thought you don't like them, if you never try it. *Montay: We gotta try it. *Pumbaa: Are you sure? *Montay: Yes. *Lovelace: It's on. *Simba: Now you're being serious. *Mumble: Take to the place where we saw the grubs earlier. *Timon: Ugh. If we go back to the place again, then we're not going back a second time. *Mumble: We're all taking a chance. *Pumbaa: Alright, then come along. No excuses. (At the same place where they found the grubs) *Timon: You see. We stop by to look for grubs. *Erik: We're sorry. *Timon: No no. I didn't say that you feel bad on not taking a chance to taste on grubs. *Gloria: You're getting a bit confused out of hand. *Pumbaa: Just take the grubs. If you spit it out, we're outta here. *Raul: One more chance. *Mumble: I'll go first. *Gloria: Please don't. *Lovelace: Most of the time, we first try the food and spit it out in the first place. *Timon: Don't ask us. *Erik: He actually gonna do it. *Noah: Let's hope not. *Mumble: Oh well, Hakuna Matata. *eat the blue grub* *Gloria: My god. *Lovelace: He actually ate the grub. *Rinaldo: He's gonna die. *Sven: Oh brother. *Mumble: That.....was. *Timon: What was? *Mumble: It was delicious! *Pumbaa: Delicious?! *Timon: Hold it. Let me go back to the scene where you didn't like the grubs at first. (The scene rewinds to the part where the penguins didn't want to eat the grubs with Timon and Pumbaa in a Mystery Science Theater 3000-esque theater watching the scene) *Timon: Oh boy, check this out Pumbaa. They're judging a food by its look. *Pumbaa: This is just like watching our backstory on the Mystery Science Theater 3000. *Timon: You didn't know what theater we're watching on. *Pumbaa: I never do so well in crowds. (The scene forwards back to the part where Mumble like the grubs) *Timon: Fast call! You just changed your mind to eat these type of grubs, didn't you? *Mumble: Anyone wanna try the grubs? They taste delicious just like fish. *Pumbaa: I thought it tasted like chicken. *Sven: *eat the grubs* Taste like candy. *Montay: *eat the red grub* Gooey. *Lovelace: What does it taste like? *eat the worm* Not bad. *Gloria: I'm not eating that. *Hugh: *eat the red grub* Crunchy. *Seymour: This is better than plankton, shrimp and krill. *Atticus: Never get old. *Sven: We need more grubs! There's not enough for everyone to eat. *Raul: There's only a little bit. *Timon: Don't worry, we got more for everyone. (Timon and Pumbaa open a tree to reveal dozens of bugs for everyone to try) *Timon: Well-stocked cupboard. *Pumbaa: Come and get it. *Rinaldo: Grubs! *Nestor: Gimmie gimmie gimmie. *Pumbaa: Don't be too greedy about it. One is for everyone. *Carmen: *eat the little grub* It is okay, but crunchy. *Ramón: Very good. *Ashley: Who would wanna eat that? *Lauren: Not me. *Bo: Come on girls, you don't wanna eat grubs for fun? *Ashley: Too spicy. *Lauren: No one in Penguin-Land like spicy. *Bo: Well you gotta try it. They're very crispy. *Ashley: Do not want. *Atticus: I am the king of eating the blue bugs. *Terry: I'm the king of the world! *jump in the water* *Ashley: There's a pool? *Terry: Girl, you gotta try the water. It's really warm. *Ashley: It's a lake. *Lauren: How can you call it a pool? *Terry: Just jump. *Ashley: Oh well, Hakuna Matata. *jump in the water* Ooh. *Lauren: *jump in the water* Not bad for a heat. *Terry: There you go. *Ashley: I'm warm. *Lauren: I would rather swim at home than at a warm jungle. *Terry: Ha ha. Very funny. We're already here right now. *Ashley: Come on dad. Be like a flying puffin. *Lauren: You're Mighty Terry now. *Terry: I'm mighty as a polar bear! *Ashley: Let's chase him. *Lauren: Right on. (Seymour, Kathleen and a few empeor penguins relax on a jacuzzi) *Seymour: After a long day of doing nothing, it's good to kick back. *Kathleen: Just like what the doctor ordered. *Indigo: Warm water. Feel so good. *Seymour: Boom. (Mumble and Gloria walk into the valley of the jungle) *Gloria: Are you sick? *Mumble: No. Why would i be sick if i ate the grossest thing on the planet? I'm not afraid by the fears of danger. *Gloria: Oh silly, you wouldn't race me to the end of the edge. *Mumble: I bet not. *Gloria: What are those on the ground? *Mumble: Don't worry, i can tap them out of the way. *tap on the grass* (The butterflies fly around the valley in a circle) *Gloria: Whoa. *Mumble: Didn't expect for them to fly off. *Gloria: Their colors......they're so unique. *Mumble: Orange, black, blue, purple, you name it. *Gloria: Hakuna Matata. *Mumble: Feeling the groove. *Gloria: What a wonderful life. *Mumble: Just let the bugs fly in the air. *Gloria: I know. (Back with the hyenas, jackals and vultures, they sneaked to the bush while they spy on the galagos' food) *Janja: Are you hungry? *Banzai: You know i am. *Shenzi: We're gonna try to steal other animals' food. *Reirei: This is going to be one course of a meal. *Goigoi: I want to eat it now. I'm starving. *Reirei: Goigoi, you'll wait for your turn. *Goigoi: I haven't eat in days. *Reirei: You will get your chance Goigoi. We're all together on searching for food. *Shenzi: I think the galagos are about to move. *Banzai: Let's grab them. *Ed: Heh heh ha ha ha! *Banzai: Ed, are you alright? *Ed: He. *Shenzi: Let's make it our move. *Reirei: Lunch time. (The galagos leave their food in a pile of leafs) *Laini: Let's go hunt for more while we can. *Galago #1: We'll go look for berries. *Galago #2: I'll look for some snacks to pick. *Shenzi: What should we do with them? *Banzai: Let's grab them before they come back. *Reirei: Steal them fast! *Goigoi: What to do? *Banzai: Just eat them. *Cheezi: Gobble them up! *Ed: Nom nom nom. *Chungu: They're loco. '''MORE TO COME' Next: Previous: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 5) Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65